Pretty
by SasuSaku'sLittleGrl
Summary: Uchiha Sakura will always think Uchiha Sasuke as pretty. / AU bc I can't remember how long it's been since I've read/watched the series. / ONE-SHOT / COMPLETE


AU because I haven't read/watched Naruto in a while. I'll get back to my drabble collection once the timeline makes better sense. I wrote this a couple of months ago, and I haven't really gotten around to editing it. I did a quick edit, but if anything looks or sounds weird, review or private message me.

 _Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto and my ass._

* * *

 **Pretty**

At five years old, it was easy to be captivated by pretty objects. With Sasuke's ebony hair, fair skin, and dark eyes, it was no wonder that almost all the girls in her class had some type of crush on him. Whether or not it was because he was pretty physically or a good student, she wouldn't judge. She could appreciate pretty things like a flower pin or a dress just like the rest of the girls.

But that type of pretty was different from Sasuke's type of pretty. Those things are only pretty because of how they shine for people. A flower pin glitters because it's suppose to be admired. A dress shows off how pretty someone is because it was made for it.

Sasuke was pretty because he didn't know that he was pretty. Sakura remembers the excitement on his face whenever his older brother came to pick him up at the academy. She remembers the spark in his eyes when he was praised by a teacher or when he learned something ahead of everyone else. While other girls have started to gravitate towards him and his pretty looks, he shies away. Well, usually. Sometimes Sakura would catch the devious grin on his face as he tricks a girl into giving him a tomato. Even at that age Sakura was aware of him.

She didn't like him like how the others girls liked him though. She thought he was pretty, but she had much more important matters to attend to at the time. She entered the academy because she wanted to become strong. She glimpsed the white of Anbu masks around Konoha and saw the hint of strength behind them. She wanted to be strong like them. She knew that they wouldn't be picked on for having a wide forehead or for understanding hard concepts. She guessed that the most they'd get would be teasing about how fast they accomplished a mission or how many bruises they escaped with.

Sakura doesn't remember when everything changed. Maybe she wanted to be like everyone else. Maybe she was tired of being picked on so she went along with the crowd. Whatever happened in her younger years had changed everything, but whether it was for good or bad, Sakura knows that she would not change it for the world.

As she flips through the list of patients she's going to see today, she smiles. She hears the clitter clatter of someone running through the halls and dismisses it as someone else's job. If Sasuke hadn't been so pretty, she might not have become a silly fangirl. If Sasuke hadn't been so pretty, she might not have become devoted to him. If Sasuke hadn't been so pretty - the door of her office is shoved open. The harsh bang makes her drop her clipboard onto her desk. She looks up to scold the intruder and green eyes clash with black. Her scowl slides off her face as a disapproving smile replaces it.

"What are you doing running around the hospital sweetheart?" Sakura said as she stands up from her desk. The sigh that answers her is telling. She sashays towards the small figure slumped against the door.

"Boruto decided it would be funny to make Himawari angry," her daughter huffs as she throws herself at her mom.

Sakura laughs as she embraces Sarada. She smiles as she pushes her daughter's wayward bangs around from her forehead. As Sarada starts complaining about Boruto, Sakura can't help but think that it's a bad thing that Sasuke was so pretty. Sarada's a pretty girl already. She saw the ways some of the other kids in other classes have looked at her. Once Sarada starts to notice boys, Sasuke will have to fiercely fight off Sarada's future admirers when he comes back. Sakura glances at the calendar as she nudges her daughter deeper into her room. Only a few more months until he's home for good.

* * *

Author's Notes

I just want more family moments in Boruto, is that too much to ask?

Happy birthday Uchiha Sasuke. I hope you don't die in Boruto.


End file.
